


The Night Before

by Halrloprillalar (prillalar)



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/pseuds/Halrloprillalar
Summary: Drunken shenanigans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2005.

Fuu poured the last of the sake down her throat while Mugen grabbed ineffectually at the cup. Jin was already lying on the floor, glasses askew and hand on his forehead.

"Don't be so selfish," Mugen said and fell over. He thought, as he was falling, that it was going to hurt when he hit the floor. But then it didn't. At first, he thought that maybe he was just too drunk to feel anything. But it turned out he had fallen on something soft.

"You're heavy," Fuu said and pushed at Mugen.

"You're soft," Mugen said. Jin groaned and struggled to sit up. Mugen wondered if he should sit up too. But then he realised that he was on top of a girl. So instead, he squeezed her.

She giggled so he figured that meant it was time for sex. She giggled some more as Mugen tried to open her kimono. It didn't work. She had to do it for him. Then he got his pants out of the way and went to stick his dick inside of her. That didn't work either.

"You're soft too," she said and laughed and laughed. But she put her hand around his dick and did this _thing_ that really, really surprised him and then everything was fine.

She put her legs around his waist and he fucked her. "Jin, Jin," she said, and that confused Mugen because he was Mugen, not Jin.

I'm Mugen, he said, only it came out as "I'm drunk." Fuu laughed again.

"Wait," she said. "Who won the drinking contest?"

"I won," Mugen said. "I'm the winner." But then he felt Jin's hands close over his hips, and something troubling brushing against his ass, and now he wasn't so sure.


End file.
